ninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Deception
'Deception '''is the act of deliberately causing someone to believe something that is not true. According to the [[Shoninki|''Shoninki]] ''shinobi'' manual, a shinobi could "talk about a province they have never been to, tell a strange story about a place they don't know, pretend to be friends with a stranger, buy things with gold and silver they don't have, eat food nobody gives, get drunk without drinking alcohol, and learn every kind of art in the world." Shinobi were also masters of disguise and they would lie without revealing stress. ''Kishu-Ryu'' Traditions In the same manual, Natori, the author, mentions Kiichi Hogan, a man who has practiced esoteric cosmology and founded a sword school. According to Kiichi, there are five things people like # Attractive men and women # Luxery homes and mansions # Stunning and still scenery consiting of stones and water # Dengaku, a type of field music or traditional dance # The fine arts, litrature, and calligraphy Natori says that in using these five elements, one could not fail in deceiving an enemy. Alcohol, sex, pleasure and gambling could also be used but Natori stresses the importance of not losing one's self in these diversions and having self control. If a target is irritated with a shinobi he should place the blame on another person and leave immediately. In ancient times shinobi would create mannequins to distract people but Natori claims that this technique is not used anymore nor is it effective. This is because the tricks the ancient shinobi used were well known during the Edo period and should be avoided. Instead shinobi should take advantage of the confusion caused by misdirection. Kishu-Ryu'' Tendo Chido'' "This is a method you are supposed to master at a high level" - Natori Masatake (Shoninki) Tendo chido is an important form of deception that uses tricks in the sky or distracting things on the ground. According to the Shoninki, this is done to attract people's attention either upwards or downwards and away from where a shinobi needed to be. When a shinobi needs to break through a fence or wall he should place a strange object on a high place so people get distracted by at and not pay attention to him. On the other hand, if a shinobi needs to climb over a wall he would place a strange object down on the street to distract people from looking upwards. Tendo means examining the chi of the sky on earth. If a shinobi is concerned about anything regarding his mission he should delay it. Although Natori has listed different preferred times for conducting covert missions, he has stated that there seems to be no way to decide on the right time unless a shinobi is extremely good at meteorology. When a candle starts making noises it's about to get windy, if it starts creating more soot, it's about to rain. If there is a "great morning glow" or if the sun or moon is partially covered by clouds, it will rain in three days. If the sunset is bright, the weather will be fine. However, Natori claims that most of these techniques are unreliable and that a shinobi should not perform a mission unless everything sits well in his mind. Most shinobi prefer rainy nights, though, as the rain masks noises. Category:Techniques